Release
by Maiko Hime
Summary: Kurama sould goes mysteriously wayward and finds the first available vessel......a young woman.
1. Chapter 1

My first fic on the internet please be kind...maybe she's a mary sue maybe not if she is so shoot me.

** Prologue **

Sweat poured down his brow as he stumbled down the street. He had been like this now for nigh on three days. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he felt awful. He couldn't sleep, had tremors uncontrollably, blurred vision, and sweating profusely. Each day it grew worse and by far today had been the worse. Deep inside something stirred and he cried out as his heart spasmed. He dropped to his knees gripping his chest.

"Hey, young man, are you all right."

"I-I'm fine." He replied softly in a shaky voice trying to stand but the overwhelming pain hit him again and he dropped down

"No your not, someone call an ambulance."

"N-no it's not necessary." He pleaded

He had never been sick, even as Shuuichi Minamino, not a cold never the flu. He'd been in many battles and obtained injuries but he hadn't fought anyone. Was a demon targeting him for some unborn pathogen? No he would have sensed him and not just any demon could cross the barriers. The stronger the feeling became the more it felt like something ripping from his chest. He remembered this feeling now twenty years ago.

"No, no, not now!" he cried

Consciousness waned and he collapsed on the sidewalk in a heap. People swarmed around the long red-haired man in panic and voices shouted out. Kurama lay breathing shallowly deeply in coherent.

"Oh my god! I love ice cream!" A bouncy chestnut haired girl said lapping at her ice cream cone her short curls accentuated her personality bright and bubbly. Her name was Himeno Hinomata. Third year at Brunswick Catholic Academy downtown in the Judokai district.

"Well it isn't helping your fat butt on your routine." Sharp hazel eyes snapped to her friend.

Himeno's smile dropped and she glared at her long time friend, Kayako Yakama. Kayako was co-captain of the gymnastics team at their academy and Himeno was one of its second string members.

Kayako regarded her friend and rolled her eyes "You're routine was atrocious today, you were all over the mat, and god don't get me started on the bars you fell three times."

"Kayako why do you always do this? You take everything so damn serious all the time, relax."

"No Himeno, I've been working with you forever and you're not improving." Kayako snapped

Himeno scowled this argument had been going on since they left practice she was trying to lighten the mood. Himeno offered to buy Kayako some ice-cream but the thin girl stuck up her nose at it. Kayako was constantly worried about her weight like a lot of gymnasts were and worked hard to stay in a good weight range. Kayako was so serious and committed. It wasn't that Himeno wasn't committed it was just that there were other things in life and she was that great anyways it was her mother who wanted her to keep at it. It was good for extracurricular activities on a college application Himeno knew she had no future with it. She had started out at a small gym where it was fun and proved to have a lot of heart and a small bit of raw talent but not enough confidence.

Himeno at the best found herself nothing but average. She had curly mousy hair that she kept cropped short around her chin that seemed to have a mind of its own. She had a few light freckles on her nose and cheeks that accented her big, round, expressive eyes. Kayako said she was immature and never took anything seriously. She honestly didn't know how they were friends sometimes, but when Himeno had first met Kayako freshmen year she wasn't so serious and the girls meshed well together. Then it was this year when she was voted Co-captain she became for a lack of a better word a bitch. Kayako was also very pretty with foreign influence, her grandmother was British, and she had fairer features and bright hazel eyes with ringlets of raven colored hair and Himeno was thinking she was staring to become aware of her looks.

"Why does this have to be about the team we're just supposed to be hanging out and having fun like friends can you leave the co-captain part of you at school?"

Kayako was stung a little by the words and looked at Himeno sympathetically. "I only say it because you have so much potential Himeno and you waste it because you get distracted and you have no confidence, remember I have to do what's right as your captain."

"But your still my friend first and foremost right?" Himeno said poking her

Kayako laughed "Yes, sorry, I've just been so uptight with districts coming up."

Himeno nodded and went to lick her ice cream but she suddenly felt a sharp jolt of electricity go up her spine. She stopped and felt a little lightheaded.

"Oh my god Himeno look over there someone collapsed." Kayako said

Himeno heard her and her eyes slowly shifted to the scene. She saw a glowing yellow eyes surrounded by silver and then a piercing pain to her chest. She would later describe it as being speared through the heart. She couldn't breathe let alone scream her mouth gaped open. Then deep darkness and cold.

Kayako was busy staring at the event across the street to notice Himeno at first. "Let's go Himeno its not polite to gape, I hope who ever he is all right."

Kayako turned only to shriek in terror. "Himeno!"

Kayako found her cold and not breathing and her lips turning blue. Kayako screamed for help hoping someone would help her friend. People soon came to their aid and an extra paramedic who had come to the scene of the collapsed young man dashed over. He quickly radioed for another ambulance before he started CPR to try to resuscitate the girl after finding no heart beat and no breathing. It would be on the news later that night of the double collapse in the same location but it was no coincidence like the reporter told the story.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood by Kurama's bedside looking down at the redhead. He was in a deep coma from unknown circumstances. His friends and partners knew better though. Yusuke could sense that his soul was gone from his body.

"This doesn't make sense."

"I know, Kurama's soul has never tried to leave his body before. Koenma has a few ideas but nothing legit."

"His poor mother."

"Yeah, that just means we have to work harder to find out how to get him back but we have to find him first."

In a hospital across town Himeno was in a coma as well. Her heart had stopped three different times and they had to shock her with the paddles to bring her back. She was stable now but no change was occurring in her condition. Her family mourned her and could only pray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One **

* * *

Himeno didn't know where she was but she felt so weak. She looked around and saw a bright light to her right and then back to her left the dark. Well of course any logical person would walk towards the light. So she started towards the light but then it felt like someone punched her in the chest hard. She was slammed backwards into a misty area and she struggled to stand.

"Whose there?"

She jumped looking around.

"Who-Who are you?" she asked

"I believe I asked you first." a literal animal like growl echoed around her

"Himeno."

"A girl?"

"Yes, now who are you?" Himeno asked a little irritated

The mist cleared and a silver beast stepped forward. It was the size of a lion with a brilliant silver coat that gleamed like spun silk. She gaped staring at the amber eyed animal it looked more like a wolf then a lion. It couldn't be a wolf though. It had four large furred tails that swirled around the animal in an array. It glared dangerously at her and even let out a low growl. She screamed falling down as she turned to run away. She scrambled to her feet and ran but it seemed like she didn't get anywhere.

"Human I'm not going to eat you." The chuckle echoed around her

"Stay away from me!"

This was all too real it wasn't at all dream. She could feel her heart pounding and her chest heaving along with the perspiration beading on her forehead. Finally she became exhausted as she continued running in the silver mist and finding no wait out she dropped to her knees a stitch in her side.

"Calm down."

She sucked in a sharp gasp of air her breath stopped as the beast stood right before her at least four feet above her. It was one of those moments where time stops.

"So predictable." He chuckled

"Wh-what do you want?" she gasped her breathing coming in short gasps as she trembled

"Simply to find to find out where I am, who exactly you are, and how I came to be here." He said

Himeno tried to speak but she was still to scared "Calm down before you try to speak child."

She took deep breaths but not letting her guard "I-I'm Himeno."

"Yes we established that already, now how did I come to be here?"

"I don't know."

"You wouldn't would you not surprising."

She glared at the animal tears streaming down her cheeks "SHUT UP!"

The light misty silver area suddenly pulsed to red and Kurama literally felt the force of what seemed like a boulder slammed into his fox body. The girl once scared and exhausted stood tall and glared at the fox.

"YOU'RE JUST A DREAM! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

Then it all went black for both of them. Kurama felt like he was thrown off a cliff falling until he lost consciousness. To Himeno it was just a dream.

Himeno felt completely numb. Every limb felt like a hundred pounds as did her eyelids. Her lips were dry and cracked as she managed to work them open.

"Mmm."

"Oh my god! Himeno! Himeno! Can you hear me?"

"Mmmmooommmm." Her hoarse and barely audible reply came

"You're awake my baby, oh my god, oh my god, get the doctor!"

"Tired.." she whispered

"Sleep baby its all right."

Himeno let out a soft sigh as she felt into a lighter sleep.

Kurama awoke when Himeno awoke the second time. She was still weak but was quickly regaining her strength and in an instant he knew his situation. He was in this girl's body. Why or how he didn't quite know or understand. He had willingly separated his soul before but never against his will. He was weak like he had been in the beginning it would take time for him to regain his awareness and power. Then he didn't know what he would do. He had never been in the situation of being in a body with another soul. All he could do now was rest and hopefully find someway to contact the girl again and figure a way out of this mess he was in. He just fell into oblivion for the time being but his pride was a little hurt that he was bested by a mere young girl.

Himeno looked all around lazily in the hospital actually quite bored. According to the doctors, her mother, and her sister she was in a coma for almost two weeks. She has come in cardiac arrest her heart stopping three times and not breathing. She remembered her dream but it was just a wacky dream it didn't mean anything. As far as her physical condition she felt a little tired but otherwise fine but they were still making a big fuss over her. They came in twice a day to do physical exam and to take her vitals. Each time they appeared normal but the doctor was convinced she had a heart condition or something that they just couldn't find even though they had performed a cat scan, x-rays, blood tests, urine test, and a MRI. Himeno was worried but she felt fine and wanted nothing more then to go home.

"So Himeno how are we today?" Her nurse Julia asked walking in

"Good same as this morning, and yesterday, oh, and the day before that." Himeno said sarcastically.

Julia chuckled "I know you're restless hun but when you came in you were in pretty serious condition we just want to make sure everything its working ok."

"I'm fine just tired of being in here they can't find anything wrong with me why won't they let me go home?" she asked with a sigh

"Himeno everything will come in do time don't you worry." Julia said checking her heart monitor and pulling the thermometer out

Himeno opened her mouth obidently and sighed looking at her window that was darkening with the evening. Faintly her mind wandered back to the weird dream of that wolf thing. She sighed rolling her eyes but something inside just didn't feel quite right.


	3. Chapter 3

Himeno rested as she was told and in the end nothing was found wrong in her well being. The doctors pleaded with her mother to leave her in the hospital but her mother, Naoko, refused with huge doctor bills already to payoff and the fact Himeno had already missed a month of school. Himeno's father also made an appearance which was surprising. He and her mother had been divorced almost four years now and he hardly came to see her. He worked with one of the many computer companies in Japan and traveled often. His name was Ken.

Himeno glared at him as he entered her bedroom as she sat on her bed. "You gave us quite a scare there Himeno." He said

He was a stocky man aged man with black hair that was tinged with grey. His features were soft and round giving him a younger look then his late forties. Ken was ten years older then her mother.

"Well I'm better now." Himeno said

Ken sighed "Look Himeno now is not the time to be difficult you know I travel a lot but I keep in touch you're the one who stopped replying to my emails and my phone calls I still love you."

"Yeah I know." Was her only reply

"By the gods you are as stubborn as your mother."

"Thank you."

"Fine, I've had enough of arguing with you I'm glad your better but I have to fly out tomorrow morning."

Naoko stood in the doorway with a scowl on her face. "Call me if anything changes."

"Of course." Naoko replied

"Well at least you have enough frequent flyer miles to make it back." Himeno snapped

Ken froze turning back to look at his daughter who seemed so foreign to him. He opened his mouth but shut it. The years had been hard on all of them and he really had no right in the saying of how his daughter was raised he had purposely shut himself out. The past was the past and you couldn't change it no matter what. He was just glad she wasn't dead.

"I love you Himeno someday maybe you'll see that."

"I see a lot of things but never enough of you." Himeno was tearing now and Naoko grabbed Ken's shoulder

"All right enough its time for you to leave Ken."

"Fine." He said brushing her off and heading down the stairs

Himeno hugged her horse plushy hard. This was how it had been since she was thirteen. She understood the whole idea of divorce and why it happened. Parents just didn't get along; they fell out of love, etc. etc. etc. She wondered how many excuses they could come up with. She had never begged her father to stay or had been very close to him always being more of a mommy's girl so to speak but he was still her father. He was supposed to care. He was supposed to yell at her for bad grades and interrogate her boyfriends. He was supposed to tell her the clothes she wore were too much for a girl her age. Of course that was storybook wasn't it? Well Himeno had quit reading storybooks a long time ago.

She always appeared so happy and bouncy to everyone but of course she was just hiding her pain. Everyone did in different ways Himeno didn't just hide it though, she buried it and sealed it less than ten feet of concrete.

"Sorry honey but he insisted on seeing you."

"No problem Mom I understand."

Naoko sighed walking to her bedside and kissing her forehead. Himeno leaned into her instinct being very clingy to her mother the last couple of weeks. If she had died what would have happened to her mother? She would have been all alone.

Naoko sighed her thin face even thinner. "Are you sure you are up to going back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah mom I'll be fine, I have to start my life again sometime right?" 

"Right." Naoko said with a soft smile but worry still in her eyes, after all, it was her little girl.

Kurama settled into this body dormant for the time being. He had overwhelmed the girl last time in her weak and panicked period. Now she was better, home, and around her mother. Seeing her mother love and care for her so tenderly made him ache for his own. He felt so guilty at the hurt and worry his mother, Tanaka-san, and Shuuichi were going through right now. He had so many unanswered questions but lying dormant he had started to figure it out little by little. His body had become weak, the human body he possessed. Why had it become weak though?

He couldn't quite figure it out. It wouldn't be long though before his soul overwhelmed this girl's body. There could be only one soul in one body not two. So he had to contact her as soon as possible. He didn't know how long but the stronger his presence became the more danger this girl's soul was in. Until then he could just rest and obtain a little strength at a time. In his present state he offered no danger to her.

Himeno dressed the next morning in her schools traditional uniform. A blue and red plaid skirt and the light blue button up blouse with the navy blue knee highs. She was tying her sneakers when she decided to take one last look into her mirror to fix her hair. Himeno gasped for a split second she thought she saw her eyes reflect gold. However as soon as she blinked it was gone. She blinked several times before slowly turning away and heading out the door for school.

The worst part was the rumors. She walked into the school yard and she immediately felt the whispers and stares boring into her. She searched the crowed for Kayako. Thank god she found her standing with several other members of their gymnastics squad.

"Kayako!" Himeno called

Raven curls danced as Kayako turned her head and her hazel eyes settled on her friend. She smiled brightly at the girl. "Himeno! Oh my god you're O.K."

Himeno put on a bright smile and ran hugging her friend. Kayako laughed and her friends once again enveloped her in their embrace.

Himeno picked up as if she hadn't missed a beat. Many people questioned her about what had happened to her when she was in the hospital. She really had no answer for them. All she could tell them was something had happened to her but miraculously she had survived. Of course she was put on medical restriction and would have to go back for check ups once a week. The doctors were convinced she had an anomaly with her heart they had missed. Himeno was restricted from physical activity so she had to sit out on the gymnastics team. However, she didn't mind because she had never really been that good in the first place.

Himeno did volunteer to be a sort of manager for the team and help out with taping ankles and wrist, setting up equipment, etc. It was grunt work but at least it was something. A week had gone by and it was one day after practice when she was closing down the gym she stopped and stared at the balance beam. The beam had always been her strongest event. She sighed and suddenly felt nostalgic. She looked around and watched the last of the girl's leave the gym before she got and a grin on her face. She toed off her shoes and casually climbed up on the beam instead of using the spring board for an extravagant mount.

She was in her blouse and skirt but she didn't mind. She did a few stretches before doing a simple cartwheel. Upon landing something deep inside her seemed to come alive. A strange tingling over took her. Her heart pounded her blood rushed faster. She simply felt stronger faster. Her senses became sharper. She then did a cartwheel, back hand spring, and a dismount with three rotation layouts. She landed and stared breathlessly at the balance beam. She shook from head to toe before dropping on her knees. There seemed to be a buzzing in her body a remarkable amount of energy. Every molecule in her body was zipping around haphazardly. Her heart thundered in her ears.

Himeno panicked standing and running form the gym at a pace quicker then she had ever run. She seemed to cross it in three bounds but she hardly noticed. Streaking around a corner she sought a haven from the girl's restroom. Himeno collapsed shaking against the sink and hurriedly turned on the water to wash her face off in hopes to calm herself. She grimaced as the stream of water sounded like a pounding waterfall. She cried out clapping her hands to her ears. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and she gaped. Her eyes! Her eyes were gold! Everything went black after that.

Kurama hung back asleep deep in the recesses of the girl's mind when suddenly it was as if someone lit a fire beneath him. His demonic presence grew and mingled with that of the girl's until it took over completely. The next thing he knew he was looking through her eyes at her own reflection. In an instant he knew he had control of this body. How could this be? He looked down at the petite fingers and back up at the mirror his own gold gaze of his Youko form staring back at him.

He had been resting inside this girl when suddenly and his demonic aura in animal instinct had been awakened and pushed forwards dragging him along. As Youko alone he had been more animalistic in his existence as far as his Youki was concerned. However, when he became Shuuichi he gained a human presence that that mingled with his Youki actually giving him more accurate control if less power. Power had never been a question but his human conscious and awareness made it easier for him to battle.

He deducted that if he was in control of this body the girl had passed out. When she had been unconscious before he had reached her mind easier. The process to which he had come to be in control baffled him. To stir his basic instinct like that it had to have been an occurrence of some magnitude place. It was a trump card just like you act from sheer survival instinct when something threatens you or something you hold of value. He looked at his palms which were dirty. He was in this girl's school how dirty could her hands get? Also she smelled like sweat. He remembered she had been involved in gymnastics. Maybe her physical activity had triggered his demonic aura. It could be plausible that she may have access to his demonic abilities but not without waking him for certain. Obviously she had been overwhelmed by the magnitude of his power hitting her frail human body and fainted leaving his weak conscious unguarded and able to come forth.

This situation was becoming more and more disturbing by the moment. He was in her body lying dormant but if she was to become unconscious he could take over. How would he ever talk to her? If he became to strong he would push her soul out and claim this vessel as his own. It seemed hopeless.

He tried to calm himself to the point where he could think rationally. He could find Hiei, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. Hopefully his senses were not too dull in this form. However, he had to act quickly because he didn't have much time.

Hiei jumped from building to building scanning the city. He could not find Kurama. It had startled him to hear such news about his comrade. Weak in his human emotions he was but he held a respect for him and owed him. In Kurama he held a strange sort of companionship and was one of the only few in existence he trusted. Makuro had discharged him for the time being to help find the Youko's soul. Kurama's soul was strong and could last several days without a vessel but it wouldn't be long until it would cross over. They all had to act fast.

Yusuke was searching the streets and Kuwabara was keeping watch over his body. Even though there had been peace Kurama had enemies from this life and his last and if they heard his body was unguarded and soulless they might just take that to their advantage. Hiei used his regular senses at first until he knew it called time for his Jagan. He stopped atop a rooftop of a corporation building and untied the white cloth that kept it shielded from sight. The violet eye opened and instantly his mind was double its strength and his senses practically limitless.

Yes! There is was! Kurama's presence. He sensed it and it was growing stronger until it was prominent.

_**Kurama!**_

_**Hiei?**_

Yes you fool, what had happened to you?

_**I don't have much time…Hiei…come to me….**_

Hiei didn't like this. Kurama's energy was starting to become jumbled and his usually strong mental presence was quickly fading. Hiei used his infamous speed to track down the Youko in an alley outside of a human school. He looked down from the rooftop and his eyes widened as he saw the body of a human girl staring up at him with golden eyes. 

"Hiei." Kurama called with a smile

Hiei jumped down from his perch and faced the girl bewildered. He could sense her energy mixed with that of Kurama's however Kurama's was more dominant at the moment.

"What has happened to you?" Hiei asked gaping

"My soul, my soul separated from my body as you know. When I awoke I was in this girl's."

"Why?"

"I don't exactly know why Hiei, I don't have much more time she is waking." Kurama said the girl's body dropped to its knees.

"I just needed to find someone to let them know." Kurama said the eyes fading back to brown as the body collapsed

Kurama fell back into the darkness but his panic was quelled for the moment and this time he voluntarily gave into sleep knowing his friends were there to help him.

Himeno felt a terrible migraine coming on. Her body also felt numb or was that the cold ground beneath her. Oh god, she'd fainted. Maybe she really was sick. She forced her eyes opened and everything was hazy for a few moments when she came aware of her surroundings. She was in a stupor as she sat up seeing she was in an alley way. It was getting dark and apparently she was not alone. She looked up at what appeared to be a young man but the glowing violet eye on his forehead told her otherwise. The scream stuck in her throat because it suddenly had become very dry.

Hiei sneered at her reaching down grabbing her collar and pulling her up. Himeno squeaked in surprise grabbing his wrist in retaliation.

"You human are in more trouble then you could ever know." He growled at her

"Wh-what! I-I, what are you talking about! Put me down!" She cried.

Hiei set her down but did not let go of her collar. Hiei felt know force in this girl physical or mystical that could have made her powerful enough to cast Kurama's soul from his body. However what made this girl's body attract Kurama's soul was beyond his knowing even with his Jagan. All he knew was that he needed to take this girl to the weakling prince and get this situation sorted out before it got even stranger.

"Please! Whatever you want take it!" Himeno cried desperately.

She didn't know what to do she was terrified. She wakes up in an alley and this man is here threatening her.

"Calm down girl." 

"Let me go! Please let me go!" She struck out at him surprising Hiei

The woman was obviously tapping into Kurama's power because she actually knocked him back. She turned to run but he used his superior speed to subdue her. Himeno didn't run five feet before she ran into Hiei who grasped her once more.

"Calm down!" Hiei snarled fangs showing. He really hated dealing with humans especially females.

Himeno froze solid seeing he had fangs and a glowing violet eye on his forehead. He set her down but didn't let go of her arm just in case she tried to run again.

"I do not have the patience to explain this to you so be calm and do not speak." He ordered in a half growl

Himeno didn't have a chance to respond before her very eyes she saw that silver beast again. Psychically Hiei explained everything to her through his Jagan. A few minutes later he regained his main consciousness and looked down at the girl. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trembling.

"Now you know girl." He said

Himeno just looked up at him a pitiful croak was all that came out of her throat before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she promptly fainted. Hiei's mouth twisted up into a ferocious scowl.

"Kurama, you owe me." He said picking up Himeno's body and fazing off into the night.


End file.
